<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You, Everything's Okay by penstrikesmidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415858">With You, Everything's Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight'>penstrikesmidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td><1000 Word Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru wants to go see a meteor shower at three in the morning. Daichi's too in love to refuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td><1000 Word Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With You, Everything's Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "It’s three in the morning.”</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dai-chan. Dai-chan, wake up!"</p>
<p>Tooru is shaking Daichi's shoulder. Daichi groans, rolling over to glance at the clock. "Tooru, babe. It's three in the morning. What the hell are you doing up?"</p>
<p>Tooru puts his face close to Daich's. His hair is a little disheveled, as if he has run his hand through it a few times. His eyes are slightly bloodshot, from staring at a screen or...</p>
<p>"Do you still have your contacts in?"</p>
<p>Tooru blinks. "I...Yeah, I didn't even notice. But! That's not the point! The point is, there's a meteor shower happening. The peak is in, like, forty-five minutes, so that's just enough time for us to get out of town. I know a great spot, I used to go all the time, but I got so busy...anyway, it doesn't matter, just come on! I'll get the truck ready."</p>
<p>With that, Tooru scrambles up from his crouch the floor, tapping Daichi's hip a few times to make sure he's awake before flipping on the lights on his way out. Daichi groans, covering his eyes with his hands, trying to talk himself into going back to sleep and not playing into Tooru's crazy notions, but he knows he's going to get up.</p>
<p>He drags himself to the bathroom to change and wash his face to try to wake himself up. He hears Tooru humming in the front room, then the door opening and closing. Daichi sighs and scowls at himself in the mirror for a minute, silently chastising himself that he is, once again, giving into his incorrigible insomniac of a boyfriend, before exiting the bathroom.</p>
<p>Tooru yawns when he walks in, but he has a smile on his face, which makes Daichi melt. "Take out your contacts before we go. You can wear your glasses."</p>
<p>Tooru pouts, but does as Daichi asks. Daichi leans against the bathroom door to watch him. There's always something so fascinating to Daichi about watching Tooru's hygiene routines. "Am I driving?" Daichi finally asks.</p>
<p>"Nah, I can! I know where I'm going and I don't look like I'm about to fall asleep." Tooru kisses Daichi's cheek. "Thanks for doing this for me. Sorry I didn't mention it before, I kinda wanted it to be a surprise, and then time got away from me and you were asleep."</p>
<p>Daichi shrugs. "At this point in our relationship, I've come to expect it. Now, let's go so you can get back and get some sleep."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tooru puts on some soft folksy music that has Daichi asleep in seconds. He wakes up when the road becomes rough. Tooru has linked his fingers between Daichi's, and he is singing softly under his breath. This is Daichi's favorite Tooru--relaxed, singing under his breath because he's too happy to keep his feelings to himself, anticipating whatever plans they have together that day.</p>
<p>"Hey love," Tooru says when Daichi sits up. "We're almost there. Maybe another five minutes."</p>
<p>"You said this was a meteor shower?" Daichi asks, and Tooru nods in excitement, then proceeds to tell Daichi all about it. Truthfully, Daichi only knows about half of what Tooru is talking about, but Tooru's excitement is enough to keep him engaged in the one-sided conversation. </p>
<p>Tooru stops the truck on an outcropping. There is no light other than the moon, so Daichi is careful as he navigates his way to the back of the truck. Tooru pulls down the tailgate and climbs in, Daichi not far behind him. Daichi raises his eyebrows when he sees a cooler, three quilts, and a bunch of their spare throw pillows that somehow keep collecting around their apartment. "You really were prepared for this."</p>
<p>He can barely make out Tooru's smile in the darkness. "I told you, I had the surprise all planned out. I just forgot to warn you about it."</p>
<p>Daichi helps Tooru spread out the blanket and arrange the pillows. Tooru flops down, glancing up at the sky eagerly. Curious, Daichi opens the cooler and laughs. "Tooru, we're not drinking wine at four in the morning."</p>
<p>"I thought you might say that, so I packed soda too."</p>
<p>Daichi laughs again, then settles himself down next to Tooru. Tooru wraps an arm around Daich's waist and Daichi lays his head on Tooru's chest. He can feel the excited tapping of Tooru's heart when he shifts just right and it makes his own heart beat fast in anticipation.</p>
<p>"I can't believe we haven't done this before," Tooru whispers, his long fingers carding through Daichi's hair. Daichi hums, but he's distracted when a few meteors shoot through the sky.</p>
<p>"Are we supposed to make wishes on these?" Daichi asks after about fifteen minutes of comfortable silence. Tooru laughs softly. Daichi glances up to see Tooru looking down at his face.  Tooru leans down and softly presses their lips together.</p>
<p>"There's not much I want to wish for anymore, to be honest," Tooru says. "I wished on everything I could in high school. To be the best. To have everyone adore me. And, I mean, I still want a lot of it, but with you..."</p>
<p>Daichi feels Tooru shrug. "With you everything's okay," Daichi finishes and Tooru nods with a smile. Daichi leans up and kisses him again.</p>
<p>"Happy anniversary, babe," Daichi whispers when the break away.</p>
<p>Tooru smiles. "I thought you'd be too tired to remember."</p>
<p>"Why else would you have brought wine to our four o'clock stargazing date? If it were any other day, you would have brought beer."</p>
<p>Tooru throws his head back to laugh. "You aren't wrong there. Can we stay and watch the sunrise?" </p>
<p>"We're out here already; we might as well," Daichi says. Tooru grins and kisses Daichi's cheek as he settles back into Tooru's lap.</p>
<p>A meteor catches Daichi's attention over Tooru's shoulder. The only wish Daichi would ever want to wish right then were to have many more early morning dates like this with Tooru. He doesn't know how he got so lucky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!</p>
<p>My <a href="https://twirlergirl1206.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you're interested!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>